


you can blow what's left of my right mind

by extemporally (hidebehindtrees)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidebehindtrees/pseuds/extemporally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?thread=12893233#t12893233">this prompt</a> at the Girl Direction Fic Fest. "Liam (or Harry if you prefer) & girl!whoever with lots of dirty talk & cunnilingus from Liam. Bonus for overstimulation & dommy Liam."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can blow what's left of my right mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Kills' Future Starts Slow.

Liam isn't sure what he expected from this snogging session, but it definitely wasn't Harry sighing.

"What's wrong?" he says, pulling back. 

He thought they were having a perfectly good time. They haven't been going out for a very long time - just over three weeks - but Liam's on this. He's nearly mastered the art of the long, slow, languorous kiss, the one where he tries to tell Harry everything he feels about her, without _telling_ her. He thought he was being meaningful.

And, well, okay, he's a bit hurt. 

"Just," Harry says, pushing her hand through her hair, and Liam tries not to stare too obviously at the way her curls catch the light - god, he's so easy for Harry and she knows it. "Just, we've been kissing for a really long time, haven't we?"

"Only about three weeks," Liam says, confused. "Or ten minutes, if that's what you mean."

"That's not what I mean!" Harry hisses, then looks embarrassed. "Sorry. I mean, it kind of is what I meant. But..." she cuts herself off again and goes red.

Liam gets that she's holding back and swallows. "You can tell me anything," he says bravely, even though he thinks _she's going to say I'm a bad kisser, or have bad breath or something, and that she doesn't actually want to do this any more..._ Well, Liam would respect her wishes, no questions asked. He kind of wishes he'd got to do this more before they stopped, though.

"Don't you want to have sex, Liam?" Harry blurts.

Liam had _not_ been expecting that. "What?"

Harry raises her eyes to his bravely. "You know," she says. "Sex. Intercourse. _Fucking._ I have _needs_ , Liam."

Liam can't deny it's something he's thought about. Actually, it's a really good question. "I was trying not to push you," he says. "You know, it's bad to pressure people into having sex."

"Pressure?" Harry scoffs. "Liam, that wasn't even 'no pressure', that was, like, antigravitational amounts of pressure."

"Sorry," Liam says defensively. He just hadn't really known how to ask.

Harry's back to worrying at her lip and won't meet his eyes again. "So," she says. "I mean, am I the one pressuring you, or do you actually want to..." she waves her hand meaninglessly.

"Um," Liam says, "Yes?"

"Really?"

" _Yes_ ," Liam says. "God, Harry, how could you even think I wouldn't want to, you're so-" then he doesn't say anything else, because Harry's cut him off with a fierce kiss.

It's not a kiss like the other ones they've had - this is a passionate kiss, but also, Liam thinks, a negotiating one, the unspoken question _Do you want more?_ passing between them, as Liam licks at Harry's lush lower lip so the seam of her mouth parts easily for him, and she sucks his tongue in return. Liam's never been very good at picking up on anyone's non-verbal cues, least of all Harry's, who is often the most befuddling person he knows, but he knows for sure that this time they're both saying _yes yes yes._

She's half in his lap by now - pressing shamelessly against his hard-on, but Liam's focus is all on the way he's got an armful full of Harry, one hand in her fragrant hair, arm braced against her back, and the other dipping down into the waistband of her skirt. Her breasts are pressing against his chest. Liam would like to keep kissing her, definitely, but this time he doesn't have to force down the knowledge that he'd also like to do _more_.

"Good," Harry says, when they break apart. "If you want - good." Her pupils are dilated. Liam loves the way that looks on her. 

"Harry," Liam says, and catches her up in his arms again, before scrambling off the bed and laying her down on the mattress. "Harry, you look so good."

Harry's only response is a whimper, and Liam decides that he needs to hear more of that noise immediately so he positions himself over her and kisses her neck. It's a good choice - the sounds spilling out of her are continuous now, broken, involuntary. 

"God, Haz..." Liam says. "You have no idea how many things I want to do to you." He squeezes his eyes shut. There are so many things.

Harry looks straight at him, suddenly alert. Her eyes are bright. "Go on," she says. 

"I want to, uh," Liam says. "I want to go down on you," he says. He's thought about this. "And, I mean, I'd quite like to have, you know, sex..."

"Ah," Harry says. She's just lying back as Liam leans over her, but all of a sudden it's like she's above him, around him, under him, all at once. Maybe his head is just floating. "You mean you'd like to _fuck_ me," her tongue curls around the word, and Liam can't even help the gasp that escapes him then. 

"Yeah," he says hoarsely.

"What else?" Harry says. She looks eager, now, like she's poised to spring at any moment. Liam feels like he's the prey, here, but he doesn't mind that. He doesn't mind at all.

"If you - if you wanted to, you could go down on me," Liam says, stuttering. He's not really that good at talking about sex. Then he feels something tugging at his waistband and looks down. Harry's unbuttoning his jeans determinedly, and her fingers are deft - by the time he makes a questioning sound she's pulled the zip down, and is taking his dick out of his boxers. Liam gasps and tries not to buck into her hand as she rocks her fist up his shaft, and twists her hand as she reaches the head. 

"Go on," Harry says, not ceasing to move her hand.

"Just - you - on top," Liam says, sinking into her touch. Harry's grip is loose, but her rhythm is constant, and that's all Liam needs. "And then I'd do whatever you wanted, whatever you told me, anything at all-" Liam gets distracted by Harry using his precome to lubricate her hand, and then tightening around him. "Ah! Harry."

"Whatever I want," Harry muses. 

"Yes, yes," Liam sobs, his hips stuttering helplessly. He's so close, and Harry is smiling at him wickedly, and he's just holding himself up over her, propped on his elbows, and his biceps are trembling with the weight of it. 

Harry gives him a considering look, before turning her head to bite at his shoulder. With a shout, Liam jerks and comes. 

\---

When he comes back to himself, Harry's giggling. 

"What?" Liam says defensively. 

"Nothing," Harry says. She rolls them over so she's on top, and flicks his nose with her index finger. "Just, you're the best. And the worst."

"Oh, am I?" Liam says. He struggles through the fog of lethargy that's threatening to descend on him, because he knows that Harry hasn't gotten off yet. "Well, you're not even naked."

"That doesn't make any _sense_ , you wanker," Harry says, but she takes her t-shirt off, still sitting on him, and then, with a sly smile, and much more slowly this time, her bra.

Liam's never even seen her naked. Her breasts are gorgeous, all round and soft and capped with pink nipples. "Can I -" Liam says. 

Harry rolls her eyes and places his hands on her breasts. It's all Liam can do to not gasp with the sensation. "Yes, Liam, I think you can touch."

Harry's skin is so soft and so smooth, and Liam's seriously kicking himself for taking forever to work up to this bit. He strokes his thumbs up over her nipples slowly, mesmerised. "You, uh," he says. "You haven't gotten off yet."

"Well, thank you for remembering," Harry says tartly.

Liam blushes. "What do you want?" he asks.

Harry thinks for a moment. "I want you to go down on me," she says. "But before you do, I want you to tell me about everything you're going to do."

Liam tries not to groan and laugh at the same time. "Yes, madam," he says. He slides his hand up her thigh, underneath her skirt, and by now he's only 30% surprised that he's allowed to do that. "Take your skirt off first."

At least he's not the only one, he consoles himself as Harry scrambles off him and nearly trips herself over in her rush to remove her skirt and undies. 

When she's finally arranged herself on the bed, Liam says, "I want to do so many things to you, Harry."

"Like what?"

"Like get you to shut up, for one," Liam says.

"And how," Harry says. 

"I'd kiss you," Liam says, consideringly. "I'd kiss all the areas you're sensitive in, so you can't even speak. I know you like to be kissed on the neck, Harry. I'd kiss you there and behind your ears. But what about your breasts? Do you like being kissed there? What about your shoulders? Would you like me to use my teeth?"

Harry gasps, and Liam knows he's hit jackpot there. Experimentally, he leans down and grazes his teeth at the side of her neck, and Harry groans. 

"I should have known," Liam says, trying to hide his smile in her neck. "You're delicious, Harry, I think I'd like to -" he bites at her, and Harry jerks forward, pressing her pelvis against his, and tells him exactly how much she likes it. 

"No, no, not that, you said," Liam says. "You said to go down on you, not to fuck you," and in response to Harry's whine, "That can be later, if you're good."

Harry doesn't want gentleness, but Liam wants to give her some anyway. He lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses the inside of her wrist. This time he's really surprised when Harry moans, a long, drawn-out sound. 

"You like that," Liam says in amazement. 

" _Yes_ ," Harry says. 

"Would you like," Liam says, and he has to make himself say it, but Harry is _so_ turned-on by this that he just has to, "What if later I pinned you down, pressed on your wrists maybe, and just _fucked_ you?"

"Liam," Harry moans, and it's the first time Liam's ever heard her say his name like this, and suddenly he wants her to scream it. "Liam, _please_ -"

"You'd like it," Liam says, closing his eyes. "I'd just fuck you so you came, and came, and came again," and he squirms a hand between them, and Harry takes the hint and parts her legs so her knees fall open around him, and Liam reaches down and rubs her where she's wet. "Or I could keep going down on you, get you off that way, again and again until you were exhausted and raw from coming, five or six times maybe -"

"Liam, your _fingers_ ," Harry says, teeth gritted, and for once Liam takes the hint immediately and slides in one finger, then another, groaning as she clenches around him.

"You like that, don't you?" he says, watching her intently. "God - you look so beautiful right now - just wanting to be _fucked_ \- " his knuckles graze her clit, and she keens. 

"Liam, please," Harry says, and it's nearly a litany. "Please please _please_ "

"You never say 'please' usually," Liam informs her. "You must be really desperate." 

But really, so is Liam. He can't hold out a second longer. He drops his head between her legs and goes to town, leaving his fingers fucking in on her cunt as he laps and laps at her clit. The pads of the fingers that are inside her must be nearly wrinkled by now, but no matter, his tongue finds that spot beneath her hood that makes her thrash around and gasp, and he knows she must be close by now, so he just focuses on finding a constant rhythm, just like when she jerked him off so he came in her wet, tight, fist -

"Oh, _shit_ ," Harry moans above him, and her cunt flutters around him like an eyelash and he sucks at her through it, until it seems she's well and truly come down from her orgasm, and even then he keeps mouthing at her clit. 

"Liam, no more, too much," Harry pants, closing her legs around him, and Liam finally leaves off and looks up. Harry looks wrecked - her curls are going every which way and her eyes are bright, her cheeks sodden with pink.

She's never looked so beautiful before. 

She beckons at him. "C'mere, you," she says tiredly, and Liam scrambles up. He places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"No more of this rubbish about 'no pressure'," she tells him.

"Well, you weren't saying anything either," Liam says, aggrieved.

"Fine," she concedes. "Next time we'll just tell each other exactly how much sex we want to be having."

"Yeah, you like it when I _tell_ you," Liam says, and waggles his eyebrows. She smacks him on the head. 

They lie in silence for a while, arms around each other. 

"Oh my god," Harry says. "You know what?"

"What?" Liam says.

"I would kill for a fish and chips right now," she says, and grins at him so her dimples show. 

Liam smiles back helplessly. _Whipped_ , he can hear Zayn's voice in his head. "We can do that," he says. "Yeah, we totally can."


End file.
